Moment for Life
by Wide.eyed.ruby
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated songfics for Rizzles! Co-written by Maurarizzoli16. Hope you enjoy :)
1. The Girl

AN: Here is the first installment to our Rizzles songfic series!

Disclaimer- We own neither the song "The Girl" by City and Colour or Rizzoli and Isles. All rights belong to their respective owners.

"I wish I could do better by,

You, cause that's what you deserve"

Jane and Maura are just coming back from a dinner with Maura's friends. Her rich friends. The kind who have never had to work a day in their lives, and freak when they chip their nails. The kind of people Jane had absolutely nothing in common with.

Hearing about all the gifts the respective spouses of Maura's friends gave them, Jane can't help but feel inadequate. She can't give Maura any of those things. She can't give her the fancy car, the diamond earrings, or the pearl necklace. None of it. Jane feels that she has taken Maura away from this life she should have. She would have if she wasn't with Jane. She should be with someone who can give her all these things, after all that was the life Maura grew up in. She can't ask Maura to stay with her, be with her when Jane can't give her the amazing, rich life Maura deserves.

Jane was silent the whole way home, and Maura knew something was bothering her. In her mind, her friends are spoiled brats. She loves being with Jane and doesn't care a bit about material possessions. Jane makes her feel loved, special, and treats her so well. That's all Maura ever wanted, to be loved and cherished.

The minute they get home, Jane throws down her purse, kicks off her heels and heads to the bathroom.

Maura waits a minute before going after her. She decides to just wait in their room for her to be done, and then they can talk about what's bothering Jane.

"Did you hear Lucy talking about the amazing vacation they went on to the Maldives? And the spur of the moment just because 12 carat diamond ring Kayla's husband got her. She was showing it off, like we could miss the gigantic iceberg weighing down her finger."

"What's the big deal? It's pretty normal for them. Mostly when their husbands do something stupid and that's their way of apologizing." Maura says, confused as to why Jane is so upset about her friends and their relationships.

"No big deal? Maur it is a big deal. Huge! Because I can't give you any of that stuff Maura. You should be with someone who can whisk you away on a romantic getaway and buy you a house with more rooms than we know what to do with. You deserve to be showered with lavish gifts. Or surprise you with beautiful jewelry. You deserve better than me Maur." The last part comes out as barely a whisper. She hates feeling like she can't provide for her girl.

Maura looks at her for a moment, honestly stunned that Jane doesn't understand how much Maura loves being with her.

"Jane, have I ever asked you for any of that? Have I ever seemed anything but happy with you? You are everything I've ever wanted Jane. I don't need any of that stuff, because I have you. I get to come home to you every night and wake up to you every morning. What could be better than that? Please hear me when I say this. I love you. I. Love. You. Your love is enough baby. After all, a diamond ring or a pearl necklace won't keep me warm at night. I'm your girl, and you're mine."

"But don't you want all that stuff? All of your friends seem to love their gifts. The way they show them off like that."

"Well I'm not gonna lie, they are nice. But I don't need them. What would I do with a huge ring like that anyways. I'd have to take it off when I'm performing autopsies.. It's just not practical. I wouldn't change a thing about our relationship."

"Now, stop worrying and kiss me." Maura says with a smile, and Jane is happy to oblige.


	2. Austin series- Part 1: Seattle

**AN** _: Hey guys, this fic is part of a 3 fic series called Austin. Each part will be named after the city it takes place in. Part 2 will be posted within the next week, depending on the response to this first part. We hope you enjoy, please review!_

Disclaimer: _We own neither "There Goes My Life" by Kenny Chesney or Rizzoli and Isles. All rights belong to their respective owners._

* * *

 _"Why Jane? How could you not wait for Korsak? You are supposed to wait for backup!" Maura screams as she walks into Jane apartment. They have been arguing since they left the hospital. Today being Sunday they weren't scheduled to work but Jane insisted that they all get together and go over everything about the latest case. Fortunately for Jane, Korsak had an idea and it led them right over to their killer. But after they got to the suspect's house, Jane was injured. Deep slit down her forearm. Many stitched later her and Maura finally arrived at Jane's apartment._

 _Maura walks into the kitchen and throws her purse down on the counter. She is fuming. Jane Rizzoli is one of the most insufferable human beings Maura can think of at the moment. All she wants to do is throw things when she thinks of her._

" _Because, Maura, if I didn't I was gonna lose him. I was doing my job. Serve and protect. Remember that? You knew this when I went to the academy. "_

" _And what if I lost you in the process Jane, huh? Did you even think about that?"_

 _Jane doesn't answer, she knows that Maura is right. She has been reckless lately. Everything wasn't going her way._

" _Did you ever think I didn't want to lose the one person who actually gives a damn about me? You're the only person I have left Jane. Forget about that small little detail?" Maura continued_

" _I think about you all the time Maura and you know that. I saved three people today. From a murderer. This is one of the best chances I have to get promoted to Homicide." Jane shouted back. "Besides, why is everything all about you? Do you ever think of me? Huh? Did you even think about me when you got that job offer in Seattle?" She saw the open email on Maura's computer a few weeks back and curiosity got the best of her. She never thought that Maura would just leave her._

 _Maura gasped. "How do you know about that?"_

" _I saw the email. Do I not matter anymore Maura? I thought we were a team. I thought you were moving in soon."_

" _Moving in together? After this? Maybe I didn't tell you because there was nothing to tell. I have been getting job offers from all over the place. Why would I take one from Seattle or Buffalo when you're here in Boston? I already got an offer from Mass. Gen.. I am staying here so we can still be together. What difference would it make if I told you about all the other job offers? It would have made you freak out about us breaking up. I couldn't do that to you. Especially since you are about to be promoted. I did all of this for you, Jane!" Maura shouted as she grabbed her purse off the counter, tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want Jane to find out this way. She didn't want Jane to find out period. JAne would have pushed her to go and she would have been alone again. She didn't want that._

 _Jane just stares at her. All of this new information is making her head spin. How could she be so insensitive? Maura is giving up a hell of a lot more than she is for this relationship. She reaches into the pocket of her jeans and fingers the small diamond ring there. She needs to fix this before she loses Maura for good. "Maur, I-" Jane tries but Maura stops her._

 _Maura shakes her head as tears run down her cheeks. "Save it jane. Just save it. You've done enough" She says as she storms out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Leaving a stunned Jane still standing in the middle of the kitchen._

 _Jane stood there for what seemed like hours. Part of her was telling her to run after Maura and stop her and the other part was telling her to let Maura calm down and talk to her tomorrow. She put her hands in her pocket and felt the small diamond ring. Never had a material object felt so heavy in her hand and even in her heart. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was much more than a simple solitaire brilliant cut diamond ring. It was a promise, a future in the making. A future that she may have just lost for good. All she could think about was if this really was the end for them._

" _There goes my life._

 _There goes my future, my everything._

 _Might as well kiss it all good-bye._

 _There goes my life..."_

 _But then, she decided she can't think like that. She loves Maura and she's gonna fight for her, do whatever it takes to get her back. Jane kissed the small diamond and whispered against it, "I love you, Maura. I'll change. Just you wait and see."_

 _ **-Page break-**_

 _After their major fight, Maura quickly left Jane's apartment in tears. She decided then if Jane cared so little about herself, that means she didn't care about Maura either. She decided to accept the job at Grey Sloan Memorial and leave Boston. She needed to start fresh, anew. All her and Jane seemed to do lately was fight. They always made up after, but it wasn't long before another fight was started. Maura packed up her apartment, put some things in storage. She mostly just packed her clothes and mementos, deciding to buy all new furniture and things once she gets to Seattle. She left a note to Jane, knowing that she would soon be by to talk it out with her, only Maura wouldn't be there waiting this time. With one last look at her apartment, and her old life, she walked out of the apartment and heads to the airport, ready to start over. The minute she lands in Seattle, all she wants to do is drink, try to forget Jane and Boston. So she heads to a bar close to the hotel she is staying at, which is coincidentally near her new workplace. She goes straight for the bar and orders a vodka tonic and downs it. An hour later she's had 3 drinks and is pretty smashed. She sees this pretty blonde who has been eyeing her all night. Taking the last sip of her drink, she heads over to the blonde and starts to flirt._

" _Hey I'm Maura, I couldn't help but notice you've been looking at me all night."_

" _What can I say, you are gorgeous. My name is Arizona. Care to get out of here?" Arizona said with a twinkle in her eye. Maura just smiles and nods in response, and they head off to Arizona's apartment to try and forget all their problems and just be with each other for a moment._

 _The next morning Maura wakes up with a killer headache. She rolls over and sees the bed empty, then she hears the shower running. 'Gosh, I haven't had a one night stand in years', Maura thinks to herself. She decides to hurry and get dressed and tried to sneak out before Arizona gets out of the shower, but to no avail. She's trying to find her shirt when she hears the shower turn off and turns to see Arizona exiting the bathroom in just a towel._

" _Look last night was fun but I really should be going. It's my first day at a new job and I don't want to be late. I've heard some crazy rumors about my boss."_

" _Alright well thanks for last night. Good luck at your new job, and I'm sure your boss with love you."_

 _Maura rushes to work, and is shocked to see that the woman she went home with last night is her new boss. She thinks it will be awkward, but it isn't. They become good friends, with occasional benefits here and there. They both have people they want to forget and move on from._

 _ **-Page break-**_

It took Maura two years to gather up the courage to call Jane. Well truthfully, it was Arizona Robbins constant pushing after one night at her apartment.

 _After a long surgery, Maura was plain exhausted. Nothing went as planned, and she lost the patient. Now she was sitting in one of the vacant conference rooms going over everything that went wrong, torturing herself, and marking charts. That's how Arizona found her._

" _What are you doing, Maura?" Arizona asked as she walked into the conference room. She knew that Maura was bothered by losing a patient, all the best peds surgeons are, and Maura was slowly showing that she was going to be going far._

" _I'm just filling out the charts for you, Dr. Robbins." Maura responded, trying to hold back the tears, and went back to charting. She didn't mean to be short with Arizona but she was upset that it was her fault that she lost the patient._

" _Maura, how many times have I told you to call me Arizona when we are alone?" Arizona shakes her head and moves to sit next to Maura. Its when she sits in the chair next to her that she notices the tears falling down her cheeks._

" _Oh sweetie," Arizona says as she brushes the tears away from Maura's cheeks, "why are you crying?"_

" _It's my fault that little girl died. It took forever to convince the parents to even go through with the surgery. And...and I didn't catch the bleeder in time. If I wasn't in the room, you could have saved her and she would have been in recovery right now instead of lying on a slab in the morgue!" Maura sobbed._

" _Maura, there was nothing we could have done. We knew going in that this was a risky surgery to begin with. This isn't your fault." Arizona tried to convince Maura. Their patient was terminal when they met her. True that if they didn't do the surgery, she might have lived for a few months. But this surgery could have given her her life back if she wasn't as far gone._

" _Don't lie to me Arizona. It was my fault and you know it. I don't know why I'm even in this program if I couldn't catch a an intern mistake, that I made." Maura cried into Arizona's shoulder._

" _Shh….pretty girl, stop your crying." Arizona tried as she rubbed Maura's back. She waited a few minutes but the sobs didn't subside. So she decided to try plan B. "Come on. Get up," she said as she helped Maura stand up. She collected all the charts and brought them to the nurses station which happened to be across the hall from the conference room. She walked back into the room and noticed that Maura had her arms wrapped tightly around herself as she stared at the floor with fresh tears making their way down her face._

 _Arizona sighed and put her arm around Maura's shoulders and led her to the residents locker room. 'Thank God that it's midnight and no one is around', Arizona thought. She didn't want Maura to see her peers and get embarrassed or harassed because she was upset. "Alright. Get dressed and we will go." Arizona said as she gave Maura a little love tap on her behind and gently pushed her towards her locker._

" _Where are we going?" Maura hiccuped as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her long sleeve shirt and walked towards her locker._

" _You'll see. Just get dressed." Arizona said_

" _Arizona, I'm not really in the mood t-" Maura was cut off._

" _Just get dressed and don't worry about it, sweetie. Just follow me, trust me."_

 _Maura got dressed and they walked down to Arizona's car in the parking garage. It was a good thing that they have been carpooling a lot because Maura was in no condition to drive. The whole drive made Maura anxious. She didn't want to go out. She just wanted to go home alone and go to bed. She knew that Arizona wouldn't let her do that in the state she was in now, so she had to trust Arizona. They pulled up to Arizona's apartment building and walked inside._

" _Alright, we have red or white so pick one." Arizona said as she went to put her purse away and came back holding two bottles and set them down on the kitchen counter and turned to Maura._

" _Arizona, I really just want to be alone right now. I think I'll just-" Maura tried to say but was cut off again. It wasn't just the surgery that was bothering her and she knew that Arizona had figured that out. She couldn't stop thinking of Jane all day, it was their anniversary after all, that is if they were still together. All she wanted, however, was to go home and hide in the comfort of her quiet home alone._

" _No Maura. Something is bothering you and it's not just about the surgery today. And honestly, I don't trust you to be alone right now. So pick, red or white." Arizona said as she walked closer to Maura, making her walk backwards until the back of her knees hit the couch and she uncharacteristically flopped on it. Under any other circumstance, Arizona would have been ravaging Maura by now but she knew that there was more that Maura wasn't telling her and sex would have to wait until Maura was actually up for it. Arizona didn't want to take advantage of her._

" _Can we start with the red?" Maura asked and Arizona smiled as she walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses and filled them up to the brim. She handed one to Maura and took a seat next to her on the couch. She also got out Maura's favorite snack, popcorn and Milk Duds. This isn't the first night this has happened, so Arizona is stocked up with all the things that will make Maura feel better._

' _This is gonna be a long night', Maura thought as she took a big gulp of the wine._

" _Easy there tiger. No need to drink that fast, we have a whole bottle, and the whole night. And I have another surprise for you" Arizona gets up and goes over to the den and pulls out a dvd._

 _She hands it to Maura, and she smiles. It's her favorite movie, Drive Me Crazy._

 _Maura looks at Arizona with a smile of thanks, and puts in the movie. They sit there in silence for awhile, laughing at the funny parts, but other than that nothing._

 _Finally, about halfway through the movie, and on her 3rd glass of wine, Maura decides to start talking._

" _Do you know what today is?" Maura blurts out randomly._

 _Arizona is confused for a moment, "Thursday? The 26th. Why?"_

" _It's our anniversary" is all Maura said, and Arizona knew exactly who she was talking about. She understood. She gave Maura a sad smile, and a hug, and they went back to watching a movie, falling asleep on the couch just before the end._


	3. Austin series- Part 2: Boston

**AN:** Hey everybody! Sorry for such a long wait. We decided to make this series a 4 part series so be sure to watch out for the next 2 installments. Hope you like Part 2 of the Austin series! Please R &R!

Disclaimer: We own neither Rizzoli and Isles or the song Austin sung by Blake Shelton. All rights belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Jane kissed the small diamond and whispered against it, "I love you, Maura. I'll change. Just you wait and see."

It's been 2 years since that night, and Jane still has the ring. She was telling the truth too. She did change. But one thing that didn't, her love for Maura. She tried to move on at points, going on occasional dates with some nice enough people. But none of them were her Maura. She spent the few months after that night trying to do everything she could to find Maura and make herself better, the person Maura wanted her to be. She wanted to reach out to Maura so badly, make an effort, show her she changed. But then, she started to lose faith and passion and desire and just got tired.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

4 months passed and she hadn't heard a thing from Maura. So she spent a few more months wallowing, depressed about losing her and having no hope for the future, of ever getting her back. She thought she saw Maura everywhere she went, there was pieces of her and their life together everywhere she looked. They were taunting her, reminding her of what she lost. Everyone was worried about her. She'd lost weight, stopped doing the things she loved….just stopped living her life.

Her mother was so worried, and tried talking to her so many times, trying to get through to her. Angela hated seeing Jane like this. After trying daily for a month with no response, Angela stepped back and let Jane just go through what she was feeling and process it on her own. She knew when the time came, Jane would move on and be herself again, and Angela would be there through it all with her, always.

Finally after a few months of the dark and depressed Jane, Frost stepped in.

"Alright, we've all put up with this enough. We let you feel what you're feeling, given you space, tried to talk, everything. It's been months. You need to let go, move on. You aren't yourself anymore. I want you to find yourself again, see that goofy grin on your face." Frost pauses for a moment, looking at Jane to see if she's paying any attention; listening at all to what he's saying. She won't hold eye contact with him, but he can tell she's listening. She's doing that thing where she's acting all mad and upset, but deep down, she's tired of being like this too.

She knows he's right, as much as it pains her to admit it. Maura may never come back. But she needs to live her life anyways and accept that possibility. She needs to get herself better before ever starting things up again with Maura. If she were to come back now, she wouldn't even recognize Jane, in a bad way not a good way. Not because she'd changed for the better like Jane promised herself she would, so she'd be ready for Maura when the time came. Ready to make a commitment and be in a good place to do so.

"I got this for you, and you need to do it. It's an application for the Detective's exam. I've seen the practice ones on your desk Jane, you'd get in. You planned on it before...well everything happened. And now it's time to start living your life again and get back on track. Starting now."

A few moments passed, totally in silence, until finally Jane looked at him and said, "Alright.", and took the paper from him, walking away.

After that moment, Jane's life turned around. She studied hard for the Detective's exam and got a 98% the first time. She was recruited by the Drug Unit a few weeks later and spent the last 2 years there. It was totally different from what she was used to, and that's what she needed. A change, for the better. A challenge, to make herself better, and this is how she was going to do it. The work is hard, but it gives her just enough distraction from her love life and gives her an outlet for all her feelings. Working towards goals is important, like the goal of getting Maura back and proving to her she's a better person and wants nothing more than to spend the rest of her life caring for Maura. She loved the work, but her dream was to work Homicide. Her dream finally came true a few months ago.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Jane sat next to Barry Frost in the audience of the auditorium where the ceremony was taking place. Her graduation for the certificate showing she is now a full-fledged detective. No more rookie patrols for Jane and a lot less field work, but that was okay with her. And she knew Maura would like it, a lot less danger for Jane by just staying in the precinct most of the time, only going out to make arrests.

She hopes her advanced position comes with less remarks about her being a woman, a lesbian specifically, in a typically male profession. Some of the things people have said to her, colleagues who could care less about how well she did her job (even though they saw it first hand), you'd think they had no common sense or respect at all, like they were all raised by apes. They were all ignorant idiots as far as Jane was concerned, but she had to admit that some of the remarks hurt. The fact that her gender overshadowed her hard work and ability to do the job was a difficult burden to accept. But she's hoping this is just the new path she needs.

The graduation/induction ceremony seemed to drag on forever, especially because R is towards the end of the alphabet. 'Why does my last name have to be so close to the end? Why couldn't I be a Brown or an Adams, heck I'd even settle for being a Lewis or a Johnson.' Jane thought to herself, getting impatient. Her name was finally called, and as she walked across the stage, she looked out at her family and friends and couldn't help but smile. She's in such a better place now, and she accomplished something she always wanted to do. Jane Clementine Rizzoli is now a Detective in the Homicide Division of the BPD. It'd been a long time coming, long overdue actually. She had to admit it felt good, at that moment she felt the happiest she had been in a long time.

Following the ceremony, all her family and friends gathered at the Old Haunt to celebrate Jane and her successes, how far she's come, and her just being back to her old self. The party is going extremely well, good music, good food, and good company. After an endless stream of people coming up to congratulate her, and a quite embarrassing speech from her mother, Jane finally had a moment of peace. Not that she wasn't having a good time, but talking to people can be exhausting. Especially when your life wasn't all that great up until now and everyone knows it, which made the conversations slightly awkward. No one knew what to say, so they just stuck to simple small talk. However, this alone time left Jane with just her thoughts, no one to distract her from what she was feeling deep down.

As she looked around the party at all her family and friends, she couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. She knew she should be ecstatic with her new job and all, but she just wasn't. It was pretty close to perfect but not quite. Something, or well someone was missing. The person who should be standing by her side right now, at the best moment in her life. Maura. She was supposed to be the one who was next to her when all of her dreams came true. And everything seemed like it was perfect, Jane finally had the job she wanted, she was surrounding by people who cared for her, yet she wasn't fully happy. She wanted Maura, no she needed her. So right then and there, Jane decided she was going to find Maura and try to make everything work out between them again. After all, this is the beginning of the rest of her life, and she promised herself a future with Maura. She'd already wasted enough time without her.

 _ **-End Flashback-**_

It took Jane getting hurt to really get her butt in gear. She needed to go after Maura now, before anything happened or anything got in the way. It may already be too late, but if not she can't afford to lose any more precious time.

She didn't get seriously hurt, but that combined with her current case just made her want to find Maura and fix things and be with her even faster, and even more than before even though she didn't think that was possible. Life's too short, you never know what could happen so live in the moment and do what you want, whatever makes you happy at that point in time.

Frost came to pick her up from the hospital. She was sent there even though she assured everyone she was fine and didn't need to go, it was Captain's orders, so Jane had no choice. They just pulled up to Jane's apartment when she finally got the courage to ask Frost.

"Hey Frostie, I need you to do me a favor" she looks at Frost hesitantly, knowing he isn't going to like what she has to say.

"Anything Jane, what do you need?"

"I need you to find Maura for me. I'm going to get her back, make it work this time. I need her in my life Frost, and it's time I go after what I want, everything I want, in order for me to be truly happy."

Frost studied her for a moment, but then just nodded silently.

Jane smiled, squeezed Frost's arm affectionately, and got out of the car.

 _ **-Flashforward-**_

Maura knew that she made a mistake years ago but she was too stubborn to admit it. Now here she is, pacing around her kitchen, staring at the number she has memorized years ago, afraid of making a simple phone call.

"It's just Jane. You used to be best friends with her..more than friends with her. You can do this. Its only-" She looks at the clock, 8:45pm "5:45pm there. She may be still at work. So there's a chance that I can just leave a voicemail."

She presses the green talk button and listens to the ring back tone and waits.

" _Hey it's Jane, If you're calling about the car, I sold it. If it's Tuesday night I'm bowling. If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not buyin'. If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do. And P.S. if this is Maura, I still love you."_

Maura hangs up the phone before it hits the floor. Did she hear the voicemail correctly? Did Jane say that she loved her still? Why would she be waiting for Maura for two years? After everything that's happened?

"Maybe she met another person named Maura. " But, really, how many Maura's are there in Boston? What if she left Boston? She doesn't know if she's trying to convince herself that Jane is hung up on her still or not. She knows that there is only one way to find out but the thought of listening to the voicemail again is not something she wants to do. A conversation like this shouldn't be done over a voicemail.

So she waits a few weeks and tries again. After all, what's another few weeks when you've already chickened out for 2 years? Once again she gets Jane's voicemail, but this time it's different.

" _Hey it's Jane, If it's Friday night I'm at the ball game. First thing Saturday, if it don't rain, I'm headed out to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long. But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon. And P.S. If this is Maura, I still love you."_

This time Maura leaves a message.

" _Umm hey Jane. It's Maura, look I've already chickened out of this too many times so here I am talking to…. well…basically myself. Look anyways I really need to talk to you. Please call me back."_

 _ **-Page break-**_

Now Jane is the one who's stunned. Jane waits a few days, trying to weigh her options. She doesn't want to call Maura back right away and seem desperate, but she doesn't want to waste any precious time either. Jane gets Maura's voicemail this time around. Or so she thinks.

" _If you're callin' 'bout my heart. It's still yours, I should've listened to it a little more. Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong. And by the way, Jane, this isn't a machine, can't you tell, this is Maura, and I still love you."_

It took Frost longer to find Maura than Jane liked. And in that time, she actually heard from Maura, well got a voicemail from her but same difference. She was reaching out, and that's even more reason to find her asap.

It was 2 weeks after Maura's first voicemail when she figured out where her Maura was. And it took her another few weeks after that to get up the courage to act on that information. But finally, she did, and she headed off to Seattle to get Maura back, be the knight in shining armor, and get that fairy tale happy ending once and for all.


End file.
